Stockholm and Lima Syndrome
by Writing Keeper
Summary: Kalona takes Heath hostage in exchange for Zoey's surrender. Kalona x Heath Rated M Don't Like Don't Read! You Have Been Warned! Enjoy!


**Stockholm and Lima Syndrome **

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own any characters from the House of Night series. I do own the plot and the story line though. Enjoy! _

**Summary**: Kalona takes Heath hostage in exchange for Zoey's surrender.

***Author's Note PLEASE READ IM-POR-TANT* **

This is written per the request of my best friend LunarGuardian27, no I will not post any personal information about LunarGuardian27. **SO DON'T ASK ME. I WON'T BETRAY MY BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT. IT'S AN ABSOLUTE NO. **

Other than that, the characters will be OOC since I'm not much of a House of Night series person. Don't count on the story to be related to the original series down to the last period. Like I said, I'm not a House of Night series fan and this was written per the request of my best friend LunarGuardian27.

**Enjoy the story then!**

***End of the Very IM-POR-TANT Note that the Author wrote* **

**Vocabulary Needed for this One Shot: **

**Stockholm syndrome: **When the hostage falls for the kidnapper after having showed kindness from the kidnapper under such intense situations. Named after a real incident that happened in Normalmstorg in Stockholm; the Normalmstorg Robbery of Kreditbanken. Where the bank robbers held the hostages for days and showed them kindness by the lack of abuse and when released the hostages defended the bank robbers in court in 1973.

**Lima syndrome**: The reverse of Stockholm syndrome. The Lima syndrome refers to when the kidnapper shows sympathy for the hostages. The Lima syndrome is named after the abduction at the Japanese Embassy in Lima, Peru in 1996.

**One Shot Story **

Heath watched frantic as the ground below him became farther and farther away. Buildings became Lego size then shrunk to the size of ants. His eyes watered as he could barely see the outlines of Zoey and her gang. He could still hear their screams though. Not really daring, he tears his eyes away from Zoey and look up at the person that was the cause of his distress.

With an arm wrapped around his waist and balanced on the person's hip, Heath watched as the demon's wings flew them higher and higher into the sky before going in a general direction towards his designation. Uncomfortable and not daring to look into the demon's face fearing that he be too infatuated, Heath began squirming and struggling slightly. The demon above chuckled.

"I wouldn't do that human; you might just fall from the way you're twisting around." His voice was rich and smooth like the best chocolate in the world. However Heath is not falling for it. Putting up a brave front he struggled even more.

"Shut up! You demon! What do you plan to achieve by kidnapping me? Huh? Kalona! What do you plan to achieve!" Heath shouted randomly. It was just a front anyway. Making sense didn't seem necessary. Kalona, the demon that kidnapped him laughed again. This time he looked down at the back of Heath's head.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" his comment meant nothing, just something to past the time.

"You still haven't answered my question! What are you doing kidnapping me! Why not Zoey! Isn't she the one you want?" Heath shouted. Kalona stopped his flying around and looked back down at Heath. Tempted to know why they stopped Heath looked up. His heart stopped instantly as he took in the perfection of Kalona's well built body and his symmetrical facial features that make him look even more perfect.

Without a notice or warning Kalona let go of Heath's waist and the boy began dropping; strangled screams filled the air as speed picked up under Heath's falling body. Throwing his pride and brave front away Heath began screaming for help towards the one source that can help him.

When it seemed that his message has gotten through to Heath, Kalona swooped down and caught Heath by the waist again and resumed their previous positions. Instantly Heath zipped his mouth and observed the surroundings and listened to anymore hints that he'll be dropped again. Still not saying a word, Kalona sped across the sky and landed in the House of Night. He didn't set Heath down. Instead several other vampyres that looked dazed trotted up to Kalona and awaited his orders.

"Did anything change while I was away?" he asked; not a single glance towards the vampyres. It was like they were just a group of machines that he built and had no life. They didn't seem to mind though.

"No, sir, nothing changed. However there were two fights among the freshmen."

"Oh?" Kalona sounded amused. One of them nodded and continued the report.

"However we broke them up and dealt with them individually."

"Good." Kalona praised them but didn't sound sincere. He seemed distracted. The vampyres beamed; their first emotion since Heath saw them. They bowed and rushed away happily. Kalona snorted. Heath glared at him but didn't say anything. That little prank Kalona played on him was still in effect. He chose to stay silent as Kalona entered what looked like his own room. Walking over to the bed, he dumped Heath on it and chained him to the bed post by his right wrist.

"What the hell!" Heath struggled against the chain. He clawed and pulled but nothing. His eyes travelled to the demon in hate. "Why are you doing this! Is it because I'm standing in your way! Is it because I messed with your plan to get Zoey! Why are you doing this!" Heath shouted as he continued to tug and pull on the chain. Ignoring his protest and questions, Kalona sat himself on a makeshift chair containing pillows, cushions, blankets, and a bean bag chair. The image made Heath think of the kings' and queens' thrones from ancient India. A chuckle came from Kalona but he didn't say anything. Soon Heath himself fell silent and he just sat there but refused to look dumb so he glared at anything that came into his line of sight. He heard Kalona shift a little in his chair then felt eyes on him. Daring slightly he turned to find Kalona staring at him. Instincts told him to look away but it was too late.

The features of his face and the built of his body caught Heath's breath and he was unable to look away. Every part of Kalona was perfect. Nothing was out of line. No matter how much he looked Heath can't find a fault in the demon. _Is such a thing possible? Can there be such a perfect man? _Inside his chest he can feel his heart beating and ready to burst any minute. A smirk crept up Kalona's face as he caught the young man staring at him.

He found it quite amusing somehow that Heath was able to stare at him for so long and not pass out like the vampyres do. Every person and creature he's met has pass out after staring at him for too long. Apparently his beauty is too much. However Heath has held on for so long. _He's definitely different_.

"See something you like, human boy?" Kalona leaned back even more and his smirk widened. Snapping out of his trance, Heath jerked his head away and glared at the large closet next to the bed. _What the hell is wrong with me! I like Zoey! And that's that! No liking other people! Especially Kalona!_ He scolded himself mentally.

"You wish. I've seen better!" That earned him a full belly laugh that sounded more like a mock laugh.

"Nice try, human boy. I know for a fact that no one is more better looking than me." Kalona answered. Heath's face flushed at getting caught in his lies but didn't say anything. Instead he settled for a subject change.

"When are you going to let me go?"

"Why do you assume I'm going to let you go?" Kalona shot back.

"I'm no use to you, you know. I'm only human." Heath answered back.

"Good point." The room fell silent again. This time it was a comfortable silence. For some reason Heath feels more calm now then he did five minutes ago. Why was that? Is this one of Kalona's powers? Or was he a closet psycho coming out? Either way the comfortable silence was freaking him out.

"I've sent a messenger to Aya-!"

"Her name is Zoey." Heath interrupted. Kalona started at him before smiling. This time the smile seemed genuine.

"Ok, Zoey, I've sent a messenger to_ Zoey_. The message is **surrender yourself and the boy will be returned**."

"YOU BASTARD!" Heath shouted instantly. Kalona laughed again at the outburst. He found it truly funny that these puny creatures have such huge emotions. It was so easy to provoke these emotions too. He got up and walked over to Heath. Grabbing his chin painfully, he forced the boy to look at him.

"Let's get one thing straight. You are my hostage. I am your kidnapper and owner. You will obey and respect me." His hold on Heath's chin tightened. A strangled cry came from Heath unwillingly. He didn't give him completely. The glare Heath had on maintained on his face. It was hard, considering Kalona's face was so close and he can see every perfect detail. After several painful seconds Kalona let go and sat on the bed next to Heath.

"If you obey me and wait till Zoey surrenders I promise I'll treat her nicely and return you safely. Deal?" He held out his hand. Heath stared at it. If he shook it that means he'll agree to hand over Zoey in exchange for his own life. Was he that bad of a person? Was he that heartless?

No. He's not.

Gathering up his courage he slapped the hand away and lifted his leg to kick Kalona on the face. Surprised at the violence towards him for the first time, Kalona received the slap and kick. He fell back against the foot of the bed shocked. No one has laid a hand on him before. _This boy is truly different._ Subconsciously, he was beginning to like Heath more and more. He always liked them feisty.

Just then a knock on the door alerted the two. Kalona sat up and called for the person to come in. Strolling in with a slutty walk and clothes, Neferet perked up her seduction hormones. She swayed her hips vigorously and placed one foot in front of the other in a failed attempt at a cat walk. Heath mentally gagged at her but didn't dare show it. From what he heard from Zoey's friends, this woman is vicious to whoever offends her.

Neferet strolled up to Kalona who sat back and looked at her. Without shame, she plopped herself down on Kalona's lap. Wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. A smirk crept up to Kalona's face but he didn't move an inch. Not even to circle his arms around her tiny waist. She did all the work. She was the only one moving her tongue and moaning in pleasure. This woman truly knew no shame.

Disgusted Heath looked away; not catching the look Kalona gave him when he noticed he moved his head away. Somehow, Kalona wanted to know what Heath's reaction to Neferet's actions would be. And turning his head away in disgust was not what he had in mind. What he had in mind was something else. Neferet detached her mouth from his and smiled seductively. She leaned her boobs into his chest and purred against his ear.

"Kalona, baby," she moaned out. "I'm all ready for you. When are you going to come to me? I need you." She moaned her words out like an animal in heat. She didn't seem to notice Heath was there or she decided to ignore the human.

"Patience, Neferet," was all Kalona offered before pushing her off his lap. She stood obediently but didn't seem content with it. Apparently the only reason she would see Kalona was for **that**.

"Kalona baby-!"

"I'm sure the human is hungry. Go fetch him something to eat, Neferet." For the first time Neferet cast Heath a glance. Feeling obliged to turn his head towards her, Heath gave her a side look. Neferet scowled at him immediately then turned to Kalona again.

"Why is _he_ here? Isn't he one of Zoey Redbird's friends?" she asked. Kalona smirked.

"When do you ask me what I do?" his voice was threatening. She stopped her questions but her glare was still there. "Go. Fetch something for the human to eat."

"Heath." Heath spoke out. Human was a word Heath didn't like. It made him feel inferior.

"What?"

"My name is Heath. Use it." Heath demanded but knew it would bring no effect. Kalona likes to go at his pace. However Kalona smiled and turned to Neferet.

"What are you still standing here for, Neferet? Go bring Heath something to eat." Neferet looked shocked.

"Me!" She sounded like she's a princess that never did such things. Maybe she is.

"Yes." Kalona's voice no longer sounded playful instead it sounded deadly. She flinched and was out the door in seconds. "You will be able to eat soon, Heath."

"Why are you so nice to me?" Heath demanded another question to be answered. Kalona seemed surprised at the comment. That seemed to have set Kalona off. Immediately he was up and out the door. Heath was left to his own devices in Kalona's bedroom. _Great… what am I to do now? _Halfheartedly he tugged at the chain once more hoping for luck to swing his way. Nothing. He dropped his arm and slumped against the head board. Having nothing else to do he looked around the room. It was quite simple. There was a desk, the large bed he's sitting on, and the makeshift chair Kalona sat on, a large mirror covered half a wall and the closet next to him were the only items in the room.

Heath scoffed. Since it was Kalona he thought he'll find a make-up table full of make-up. Maybe that'll explain how he can be so beautiful. However it seems it's natural. The place looked like some serene picture from a magazine instead of an actual room.

The door opened again. Thinking it's Kalona Heath turned to look. It was Kalona. It was Neferet. She held a tray of food. Once she was in she looked around. Seeing Kalona nowhere in the room she smirked. Closing the door and locking it, she strolled up to Heath. Her walk was normal this time. There was no need to try a cat walk. Heath wasn't worth it apparently. The smirk on her face was sadistic. Neferet came closer and soon was standing several inches away from Heath.

Not saying a word she dumped the food on the floor and pushed Heath off the bed. Heath crashed to the floor injuring his knee. She stepped on his back keeping him in a kneeling position. It didn't hurt him but it kept him from lifting his back.

He glared up at Neferet. She stepped on him harder and pushed his face into the spilled food on the floor.

"How dare you! How dare you make Kalona do that to me! Who do you think you are! Don't think you can stroll in here and take my place! Kalona is only playing you! He'll tire of you fast! I'm the only one he wants!" She shouted. Apparently Neferet is delusional too. Heath made sure to add that to the long list of wrongs in Neferet. His face was pushed harder into the food on the floor. Several got caught up his nose and into his mouth. He began choking but she didn't care. If he died she'll just tell Kalona she was bullying him a little but he couldn't take it.

Heath reached back and clawed at the hand on his head. He tried to overpower her by pushing his back up but she was far stronger being a vampyre and all. He was only human. This is one of those moments where he cursed himself for being a human.

"St-awk-op!" he choked out. But she didn't. Instead she pushed harder. He felt the carpeted floor scrape at his cheeks.

"You filthy human!" she screamed louder.

"Neferet." Kalona's voice boomed past her screams. Instantly she stopped and looked up. Standing by the door was Kalona. And he didn't look happy. The door slammed closed and he was by her side instantly. She stumbled back and fell on the bed. Taking this chance, Heath lifted himself up and wiped at his face and hacked out the food that got down the wrong pipe. His eyes were watering and his face was red from scraping it against the carpet. It stung too. This was the first time he felt a jealous woman's wrath.

Never once in his life had he felt such jealousy. Now he knew why girls cried and went into depression after being bullied by other girls. They were vicious like Neferet is. He turned to see Kalona grab her by the neck and lifted her up like she was a homemade doll. He bent his arm and flung her towards the door. She slammed into it but not enough force to break it. She cried out in pain and slid to the floor.

"Get out." Kalona offered her another chance. She stood up painfully and fled the room. The door shut with a click. Heath looked up at Kalona this time able to control himself a little. He was getting used to Kalona's face. It was no longer a surprise that the man is so beautiful. Kalona's wrath didn't cease. He bent down with such angry force and picked Heath up under his arms like carrying a baby off a crib. He placed him on the bed and picked the food off his face.

Kalona's touch was gentle and warm. Heath was tempted to lean into the heat but refrained from doing so. The man may have saved him from dying from a woman's jealousy but he wasn't going to give in to him just because of that. Kalona didn't seem to mind himself. He just continued to pick the food away from his face and patted his back so he can hack out the rest of it. Once everything was out and he felt fine. Kalona summoned several vampyres to pick up the mess and get Heath another set of food.

"And make sure Neferet doesn't come in here again. I don't care if you have to break a few limbs." Kalona dismissed them coolly. That got Heath confused. Why would he go so far to protecting a hostage that meant nothing to him? The one he wanted was Zoey not Heath. So why protect him? For all Zoey knows, Heath is fine and in confinement. She could have given herself over then found out that Heath died from Neferet's abuse. It was a win-win situation.

He watched Kalona carefully as he inspected his burn and applied some ointment to it. Where he got it and why he needed it was beyond Heath's comprehension but that didn't matter. What mattered was why he was so nice and gentle with him? Mustering up his courage he opened his mouth to ask.

"Why are you being so gentle with me?" he asked. _Damn… I sound like a girl._ He winced mentally. Kalona seemed surprised. He stopped his treatment and looked at Heath's eyes. He seemed even more shocked that Heath was looking back at him and not a trace of awe was in his eyes. "You know… I'm not Zoey or Aya. You should treat your lover like this. Not me. I'm not your lover. Aren't I just a hostage? Why such gentle care?"

"I… I don't know… you're just different." Kalona offered.

"Different? Cause I'm human and fragile? Or because you promised Zoey to return me safely?" For some reason his own words hurts him. At the mention of Zoey Heath felt a pang of jealousy; why? He didn't know. All he knew was he felt jealous of Zoey somehow.

"No… you're not like the others. Everyone looks at me with awe and can't resist my beauty…" Kalona inspected Heath's burn once more before putting the equipment away and shoving it back under his bed. "You resisted my beauty and can even stare at me without a trace of awe. Why am I being so truthful to you?" He laughed a relaxed laugh that seemed genuine; unlike his other laughs. "You must be truly something for me to act differently in front of you." He smiled. A warm feeling spread over Heath's heart and he blushed furiously. His mouth sputtered nonsense. Hearing this Kalona laughed even more.

"Tell me… how you can look at me like that?" he asked.

"I don't know… maybe it's because I've gotten used to your features. You truly are beautiful I can't deny that but if I look at you with awe every single time wouldn't I disgust you? I'm sure you're not that comfortable with all those stares, right?" He was rewarded with a smile. "Besides… I don't judge people based on how they look. I certainly don't make friends that way either. Whether you're pretty or ugly it doesn't matter. It's what's on the inside that counts." Heath touched his face softly and smiled. Kalona grabbed his hand and kept it on his face. Heath seemed surprised but didn't pull back. He only smiled and watched Kalona rub against his hand.

"You're the first one to say that to me. It's true that some of the stares are unsettling and gets on my nerves sometimes. Like I said, you are different if you can see that." This time it was Heath's turn to laugh.

"I don't know about different but I can tell you this. When you first kidnapped me I too was afraid of looking at you. I was afraid I might get caught up in your beauty and get led astray but once I got a real good look, I noticed the beauty and was caught up in it but afterwards it was easier to look at you. I studied you for so long… I realized… it was just a face. Nothing more. What was there for me to make such a big deal about it? A face is a face. It doesn't stand for how I was going to be treated. And from what just happened with Neferet" Kalona growled a little. Heath continued.

"I think it's fair to say that you may be evil and go at your own pace but you care deeply for those you choose to care. Somewhere in there is the angel that you were before you fell to earth. I just know it." Heath pressed a finger to his heart gently. A warm feeling tingled inside Kalona. A feeling hasn't felt since his angel days. He released Heath's hand and grabbed onto the other. He kissed it gently before letting it go.

"You're a mystery, Heath. A true mystery." Kalona leaned in towards Heath. He was so closed that Heath was able to taste his breath. It tasted like mint. Not a trace of a bad breath. _Even his breath is perfect…_ "Maybe that's why I'm so infatuated with you." Kalona whispered before leaning in more and placed his lips upon Heath's. His eyes widened as Kalona closed his. Heath sat frozen not sure what to do. He felt Kalona wrap one arm around his waist and the other laid him down on the bed. Kalona climbed on top of Heath and continued to kiss him.

A warmer feeling then before enveloped Heath. In a matter of seconds, Heath couldn't help himself. This was too much. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around Kalona's neck and pressed himself against the man's perfect chest. Kalona's tongue snaked out touching his lips. He opened his mouth slightly and Kalona slipped in forcing him to open it wider. It felt weird having another man's tongue in his mouth.

Taking this chance, Kalona navigated himself around and remembering every inch of Heath's mouth. The taste was mouthwatering. Heath tasted better than he can ever imagine. _Is this man really human?_ He had to wonder somewhere in the back of his mind. He felt Heath's arms tightened around his neck as he thrust his tongue deeper into his mouth. Their tongues swirled around each other enjoying the smooth feel of the other's against their own. Heath relaxed and allowed Kalona to dominate him. It felt good to be the submissive for once. He didn't have to worry about how to please the other or how to keep the other interested at least. All he had to do was enjoy it. A great feeling it is. A hand was reached over to Heath's right wrist and fumbled with the chain on it. It snapped open and dropped against the bed. There was no need for it now. Heath wasn't going to run.

When the time for air came, Heath pounded lightly on Kalona's back demanding to be let go for air. Reluctantly Kalona detached himself from Heath's mouth and instantly he took a deep breath. Trying to keep himself busy Kalona looked at Heath's flushed face. It was enticing. He looked cuter than ever. Unable to control himself he dived down and trespassed into Heath's mouth again. This time it was rushed and full of energy. Kalona ate away in Heath's mouth demanding passion. Caught in Kalona's pace, Heath tightened his hold on his neck and wrapped himself around Kalona's frame. He closed his eyes and fought back against Kalona's tongue with rivaled passion.

However their fight was short lived as another knock sounded at the door. As if snapping out of an illusion, Heath pushed Kalona away easily and wiped at his mouth. What was he doing? He asked himself. Tears began to fall again as his face turned redder at his own actions. Now how was he supposed to face Zoey when he gave himself in to Kalona? Confused Kalona moved to ask why he was crying when the knock came again. He growled but got off Heath and sat up. The boy turned away from him instantly and crawled into a ball.

"Come in." Kalona growled. The person outside the door didn't move for a few seconds before opening the door and slipped his head in. He gulped then announced why he interrupted his master.

"Sir… There's a…" he took a look at heath's hunched form before continuing. "There's a Zoey Redbird requesting to see you." Heath flinched at the mention of Zoey's name. His tears ran even more when he realized that Zoey is ready to give herself up to Kalona for him. And what was he doing? He was tongue wrestling with his captor. He failed Zoey. He didn't deserve to be rescued. There was a long pause. Kalona turned back to Heath and placed a hand on his shoulder. Heath flinched away from his touch unintentionally. Feeling the rejection Kalona took his hand away and turned to the vampyre standing at his door.

"Send her in." he nodded and left to get Zoey. Once the door closed, Kalona turned back to Heath. "Is this really ok with you?" he asked. He didn't even know why he asked. It wasn't like they were lovers. The one he wants is Zoey. Zoey is Aya. And he wants Aya. Or does he? He took another look at Heath. He listened to his sniffling as he tried to get his tears in control. Then the boy sat up. He wiped at his eyes. He was silent before turning around with a glare that didn't look threatening. Instead it wavered between a sob and a glare.

"What do you think?" his voice wavered too. It was all he said. Suddenly he felt himself get tugged forward and into a warm tight embrace. Kalona placed his head on Heath's and took in his scent.

"You don't have to go…" he offered. Heath fell silent for a while before his eyes began to water. He didn't know when it happened between the little time he was captured. But he suddenly came to love the demon that plans for world domination or at least dominating Zoey. Was it when he rescued him from Neferet? _Yeah, that might be it._ A small smile formed on Heath's face as his tears started again. He clung onto Kalona's sleeve with one hand and closed his eyes shut tightly. He wanted to stay and be with him. It no longer mattered whether Kalona was evil or not. All he knows is that he wants to stay with him. It seemed like a good idea to take him up on his offer but… _the one he wants is not me… he thinks he likes me because I'm somehow different. Like Neferet said… I'm just a pass time. When he tires of me he'll throw me aside._

He doesn't think he can take that kind of heartbreak. For the last time, Heath felt Kalona's warmth, engraved it into his heart. He listened attentively to Kalona's voice as he said something but didn't care what it was. All he needs is to listen to the soothing ring of his voice and remember it. He clung onto him and felt his frame and etched it into his body. He will never forget this moment. Forever he will remember the love he feels for the demon. Not an ounce of it will be forgotten. Unable to do it, Heath struggled between letting go and not letting go.

Kalona lifted his head by his chin and kissed him once more. This time it was chaste kiss and nothing more. Heath couldn't control it anymore. His tears continued to fall as he felt the chaste kiss then with all his might pushed him away. Kalona's eyes widened and he tried to pull him closer again but Heath stopped him by placing his arms between them. He was lucky Kalona was not forcing him. He knew that if Kalona wanted to he could overpower him.

"What is it?" he asked in a soft voice.

"… I can't… I'm sorry…" Heath answered. Kalona didn't say anything in a while.

"You don't like me?" He finally asked. Heath shook his head.

"I do… it's just… I'm not Aya, Kalona. I'm not Zoey." That seemed to stop Kalona. Suddenly he seemed to have remembered his goal. He released Heath. The boy fought against the urge to pull him back. _That's right… I'm not Zoey… Don't grab him… He doesn't like you like that, Heath. He never will._ He wiped at his tears to keep his hands busy and away from grabbing Kalona. "That's a mean joke, Kalona. I didn't appreciate it one bit." Heath managed to squeeze out. Then there was a knock on the door. Zoey has arrived. Heath continued to wipe at his tears and composed his face.

He stood up and smoothed out his clothing. Kalona watched him silently. Then Heath turned to him. The pained expression was still there but he stilled any frantic movements.

"Since Zoey's here can I leave now?" he asked in a whisper. Kalona didn't say anything for several seconds before leaning back on his left hand and waved a dismissive hand at Heath. Seeing the action, Heath felt a dagger pierce into his heart.

"Sure. Go." Kalona's voice was hard and cold. Forcing his legs to move, Heath walked to the door while saying.

"Good bye, Kalona." He opened the door. Standing there was the vampyre and Zoey. Upon seeing him, Zoey rushed forward and wrapped him into a hug. He didn't return it. Instead he looked down on the floor.

"Oh! Heath! I was so worried about you! Are you alright! Did Kalona hurt you?" Another dagger pierced into Heath's heart hearing her talk. _You don't know how lucky you are. You're Aya's reincarnation... Kalona's past lover and still his love… Zoey… I should hate you for having Kalona's love. But I can't do it. I can't hate you Zoey. It's impossible. I just wish I was you somehow. I wish the one Kalona loves is me. Not you._ His tears began falling again. This time he made no moves to stop it.

Feeling the wetness on her shoulder, Zoey pushed Heath away and looked shock at the tears.

"Heath! Did something happen?" She asked in worry. Heath pushed her arms away from his shoulder and turned to walk away.

"Nothing happened… take care, Zoey." He answered before running towards the exit. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care that Zoey is exchanging herself for him. He doesn't care that he was just a pawn to get to Zoey. Nothing matters anymore. As far as he's concerned, Zoey is lucky to have Kalona love her. His love, Heath found out, is one of the best. How he wish that he was the one Kalona loved and not Zoey. He ran faster and faster. His feet led him past the gates of the House of Night. He didn't know where he ran to but he was soon in town. He was back. Back in the town he grew up quietly. Back into the previous life he had where there was no vampyres, no evil, no… Kalona.

He dragged himself up the steps of his house and entered it. Not caring who saw him, he went up to his room and lay down on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling listlessly. He didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to go on now? Should he forget everything?

No.

He won't. He won't forget the love he feels for Kalona nor the feel of his body or the sound of his voice. He won't forget anything. He'll hold onto it forever and ever. This will be his secret to take to the grave.

**Kalona – **

He watched calmly as Zoey sat on a chair that was brought over for her. She sat next to the bed and tried to avoid eye contact with him. She too was afraid of facing him and falling into a trance. He tried grabbing her to make her look at him but she swatted away his hand. Her disgust was evident.

"Why do you swat my hand away, Aya?" he asked. But he didn't really care. His mind was on Heath. Something inside him felt wrong. He felt like he should have done everything in his power to stop Heath from running away. Zoey snorted.

"Isn't it obvious? You're an evil demon that is hoping for revenge against the women. Why should I be nice to you? And my name is Zoey. Not Aya."

_Heath. My name is Heath. Use it. _

"No. You are Aya. I shall call you Aya." Kalona insisted.

"My name is Zoey."

_Her name is Zoey. _

Kalona stayed silent for a while. He seemed to be deep in thought. Zoey didn't look at him once. Not even when she entered. Even as she replies to his comments she's glaring at something random in his room. However she's sitting there obediently.

"Tell me, why are you so obedient when you obviously don't want to be here?"

"You bastard! You know why I'm sitting here! If I try to leave you'll just take Heath again! I won't let you! You're a heartless and cold demon! You can just rot on earth for the rest of your life! You know nothing of warmth and love! I can't believe you were an angel!" Zoey shouted. She lost control of herself but still didn't dare look at him.

_Somewhere in there is the angel that you were before you fell to earth. I just know it._

Kalona stood up and grabbed her hair. For some reason he just wants to beat it into her that he still knows the feelings of love. That's why he pursued her and kidnapped Heath. It's because she's his lover, Aya.

"Listen here, _**Zoey**_. I will not be spoken to like that. You will respect me. You may be my lover, Aya but I will not tolerate such rudeness." Kalona pulled on her hair and threw her onto the ground she screamed and clutched at her head. He released her hair and stepped on her head. Why was he treating her like this? He didn't know. All he knew was that there was not a single strand in him that told him to stop. He felt the need to beat it into her that she must respect him. She clutched onto his foot hoping to pry it off her head.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she shouted. "You claim that I'm Aya and that I'm your lover! Yet you treat me so roughly!"

_You know… I'm not Zoey or Aya. You should treat your lover like this. Not me. I'm not your lover. _

"Is this how you treated Heath! With violence! Is that why he was crying when he left!" Kalona stopped.

_Aren't I just a hostage? Why such gentle care?_

_Why are you being so gentle with me?_

_I… I don't know… you're just different._

_Different? Cause I'm human and fragile? Or because you promised Zoey to return me safely?_

_I'm not your lover. _

Kalona released his foot from her head. She stayed still examining him. _Why did I treat him with care? I know very well that he's not my lover… my lover… _

_I think it's fair to say that you may be evil and go at your own pace but you care deeply for those you choose to care_

Then it dawned on Kalona. He walked away from Zoey and towards the door. With each step his feelings became more clear. Zoey sat up and watched him go while nursing her head. Suddenly he stopped at the door. He turned the knob then spoke.

"Forget it. You're free to go Zoey Redbird." He spoke coldly. "I have no use for you since that you're no longer my top priority. I don't want you anymore. Leave. I don't want to see you when I'm back." With that he left. She didn't need to be told twice. Instantly she got up fixed her hair and left. She ran out the main gate and in search of her friends who must be worried sick and planning her escape somewhere.

Kalona flew his way around the town in search of Heath. He had a few things to clear with him. Not seeing him in town he flew over to the houses hoping to see him there. To his luck he spotted Heath throwing out the garbage lifelessly in front of his house. It pained him to see that image. Not wasting any more time. Kalona swooped down and grabbed Heath. Shock and surprise was evident on Heath's face as he was carried off into the sky. Kalona had a hand on his waist holding him close to his own body. Out of instinct Heath grabbed onto his neck to keep from falling.

"KALONA! WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he shouted.

"I've made up my mind, Heath. I know what I want now." He said as they flew back to the House of Night. Heath didn't struggle. He just looked at him.

"What… What does that have to do with me?" Tears began to fall again. "Did you come here to torture me? Was it not enough fun to know that even I can't resist you and fell in love with you?" by then he was sobbing. Kalona tightened his hold on Heath and stopped his flight. Without warning he crashed his lips down onto Heath's and kissed the living daylights out of him. Thinking it's a joke, Heath struggled against him. He pulled back and slapped Kalona across the cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU! How far do you want to take the joke!" he shouted at him. His face was full of anger but tears continued to fall.

"This isn't a joke, Heath… I'm not playing with you. I never was. Didn't you say it yourself? I can be nice to those I choose?" Heath stared at him. "Didn't you say that you can see a little of the angel I was? Didn't you say that I should treat my lover this way!" Kalona shouted the last part.

"Yes I did! But I'm not your lover! Zoey is!"

"NO! She's not! I don't want her! I want you!" Kalona shouted and forced another kiss onto his lips. This time Heath didn't fight him. Instead he wrapped his arms around his neck tighter and kissed back. When the two pulled apart Heath wanted more confirmation. As Kalona resumed flying back to the House of Night Heath began searching for it.

"Why? Why me?"

"Because you are able to see me as me. Not the one that became obsessed with revenge. Before meeting you all I've thought of was obtaining Aya and getting revenge on the women. However after meeting you it didn't seem to matter anymore. All I want is you."

"How is that possible?" Heath's face blushed as he choked out those words and tears rushed down his face. He hid his face in the crook of Kalona's neck. They landed inside the House of Night. Kalona picked Heath up bridal style and walked back to his room.

"It is possible, Heath. I don't know how but I want you." He opened the door and placed Heath on the bed. He leaned in close and whispered next to Heath's ear.

"I love you."

Heath pulled Kalona down and crashed their lips together. The two kissed passionately. Kalona slipped his hands under Heath's shirt and lifted it over his head and off him. Slowly his hands travelled over Heath's body exploring; not breaking the kiss. Heath moaned every now and then. Teasingly Kalona trailed along the top of Heath's jeans before trailing lower to feel the tent in his jeans. He could feel the wetness over the thick fabric. Breaking the kiss, Kalona trailed around Heath's neck as he unzip his jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers. Kalona lifted one hand up and caressed Heath's right cheek.

The other hand that seemed to know every inch of Heath's body played around for a bit before pressing against his entrance. Heath jerked up feeling it. Kalona pushed his hips back down with the hand that was caressing his cheek. Slowly he pressed a finger into his entrance. Heath jerked again but was restrained by the hand on his hips. The finger slid in easily and he hissed. Kalona stopped waiting for him to adjust.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Heath smiled.

"Yeah, it just burns a little." Then he wiggled his hips to let him know he was ready. Kalona slipped in another finger and scissor around to loosen him up. Heath hissed and moaned feeling Kalona's fingers inside of him. Then the fingers were removed. He whined and tried to get them back in but Kalona sat on top of his legs and took off his shirt.

"Patience, my love." He whispered huskily. That stopped Heath. He watched Kalona strip instead. _Oh my god! Even when he's stripping for sex he's still so fuckin hot!_ He watched as Kalona got rid of his bottom clothing and climbed back onto him. He spread Heath's legs then looked at him.

"Ready?" he asked. He didn't move until Heath nodded and grabbed onto the pillows under his head. Without hesitation, Kalona thrust into him. Heath screamed at the intense pain mixed in with the pleasure. His scream stilled Kalona and his tears brought the man closer. He wiped at his tears.

"shhhhhh…. Shhhhh…. It's ok… It's ok…" Kalona shushed him. Heath grabbed onto his arms and shut his eyes tightly. When he felt ready and used to having Kalona inside him, Heath wiggled his hips again. It earned him a deep throated moan from Kalona who moved instantly. Which each thrust in, Heath screamed and moaned louder. His grip on Kalona's arms loosened and he reached up to him. Kalona leaned down and allowed Heath to pull him into a hug. He himself slid his arms around Heath as he moved to a different angle. As he thrust in, Heath screamed louder than ever.

"Is that it? Did I find it?" Kalona questioned and aimed for the same area getting the same response. A scream louder than the previous. Heath pressed himself hard against Kalona and his grip tightened as he reaches breaking point. With a last scream he kissed Kalona passionately as he released. Unconsciously he tightened around the man leading the man to moan loud into his mouth before releasing into him. Heath moaned a satisfactory moan. They detached themselves and Kalona flopped down onto the bed pulling Heath onto his chest.

"I love you." Heath whispered before closing his eyes. "I really do..."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! It's a failed attempt at lemon! XD Oh well! Give me a review and tell me how this went. Especially you LunarGuardian27. I better get a phone call after you're done! Otherwise I'll hunt you down! Call me!


End file.
